Wanda Maximoff
summary | you won't burn, you won't bleed, poor little thing Wanda Maximoff is a mutant, magic-user, former terrorist, former Avenger, former wife, and former mother from Marvel Comics. She has at various points run her own team, killed most of her team, and tried extremely hard to be a good person. Mostly, she does the last one, because when she fails, the results are pretty catastrophic. Physically speaking, she is a half-Romani, half-Jewish woman in her early to mid thirties, with curly dark hair, big green eyes, olive skin, and a curvy build. She's about 5'7", and dresses in boots or heels (or heeled boots), with very fitted trousers or pencil skirts, silk blouses, things like that. Her country of origin is fictional—as in, Marvel made it up—but as it is in the Balkans, this Albanian accent is probably a good one to go by, as it's fairly light. She is the "nexus being" for her home universe, and probably one of the most dangerous people in it, in fact. history | red red roses, pinks and posies Rather than list out her entire history (which is sizable), I will detail just her childhood and provide a link to the rest. Wanda is the daughter of the mutant Magneto, a Holocaust survivor and powerful leader of the country Genosha, whose tactics have frequently veered over to the "genocidal terrorist" side of things; she was raised, however, with her mother's Romani people, along with her brother Pietro, in the mountains of Transia. This particular series of events is a bit ambiguous, but Magda fled Magnus after seeing his abilities being used to devastating effect; after giving birth, she died of exposure to the elements, which seemed to have been deliberate. The children were then adopted. Wanda was frightened by the advances of a boy slightly older than herself, exhibited her powers for the first time (as did Pietro, who was then attempting to be a runaway), and prompted what was essentially a hate crime against herself and her family. Their parents lost, she and Pietro spent several years living rough, until they were picked up by Magneto, who did not find out until later that they were his children. He didn't treat them very well when they were working for him, and it couldn't have been that huge a surprise that they went over to the side of the Avengers. The caveat for gameplay: Wanda's memory was restored when she arrived in the city, meaning she will be contending not only with her new surroundings, but her own past, as well. There's not exactly any expedient way to make amends while she is in Bete Noire, but she will at least try to get her health together. Whether she's successful remains to be seen! Also, she and Pietro are descended from a lady pirate on their dad's side (Marvel Comics Presents, 1990, #63C). Yes, really. in game | the blackbird, wings in the water tbd personality | bless me, bless me father, for i have sinned "Classy, crazy bitch" is probably not sufficient for a personality section. I WILL DO THIS LATER. relationships | spiritus sanctus in nomine Relationships more in depth: part the first (ladies of varying moral flavors) relationships | deus et dei domino Relationships more in depth: part the second (gentle or not-so-gentlemen) powers | "i question your innocence" Wanda, as a mutant, has the ability to manipulate probability. Having been augmented with witchcraft, Wanda has the ability to manipulate reality, through many dimensions at once; she is not bound to one reality. Overuse of this power aggravates buried PTSD-like trauma in her mind and has driven her into a catastrophic psychotic break before, triggered by the loss of her children with the Vision, which her teammates tried to have removed from her memory (bad idea) and then accidentally reminded her of once, which was enough for her to reshape the reality of her world twice, with the second attempt being the one that seems to have lasted, and which depowered 98% of her world's mutants. Currently sane, she struggles with the idea of continuing to use magic, and prefers to save it for last-resort scenarios, or small things that don't necessarily indicate the large scale of her abilities. She is, as noted, the "nexus point" for her universe. It is stated by Doctor Strange that if he were to try to undo her spell regarding the mutants, reality would implode. That aside, she is a well-educated woman who speaks several languages, including ancient ones like Latin and Koine, has experience with leadership in the field and in combat, and has received training in the use of weaponry. She is classified as an expert martial artist and an adept tactician. So: magic is not everything. Or so she's hoping. playlist | help this blackbird bibliography | there's a stone around my leg Bibliography/literary inspirations, because I am pretentious. ooc | get out of the water, the wake of the witch DISCLAIMING.